Honeyferns Birth
by Cinderpaw11
Summary: We all know what Whitewing and, thanks to his powers, Jayfeather saw when Whitewing gave birth. The kits future. Heres what happened when Honeyfern was born.


Now time for Honey/Poppy/Cinder birth! I had trouble deciding if I should call it Honeyfern or Cinderheart. They were both pretty important… and now Poppyfrost is. But I decided on Honeyfern. She deserves to be noticed. Anyway, remember to go to my profile and click the link to my blog.

Sorreltail let out a frightened yowl."Badgers!" She heard someone scream outside the nursery.'_No! Not now!_' She thought as a small spasm went through her stomach. 

"Come on, we need to get to the leaders den! You and the elders can hide there!" Squirrelflight yowled running into the Nursery.

"But the badgers will get the kits! It'll be safer in here!" Daisy growled eyes wide with fright.

Squirrelflight growled at Daisy's stubbornness, "No it won't be! The badgers can get in here!"Daisy got up, shaking slightly, while the kits jumped up and down happily.

"Come on, Sorreltail!" Squirrelflight growled, glaring at the kits to make them stop jumping.

"I-I can't… They're coming!" She mewed. Squirrelflights eyes widened, and Brambleclaw came in."Squirrelflight! I have the elders, come on!" He growled, a scratch over his eye starting to bleed into his eye, causing him to blink

"Brambleclaw! Go get Cinderpelt! Sorreltail is giving birth!" She meowed with relief at seeing her clan mate.

Brambleclaw nodded and went to find the medicine cat.

"Sorreltail, I'll send Brackenfur to watch the entrance, Daisy, Mousekit, Berrykit and Hazelkit, come on!" Squirrelflight commanded. A few moments later, Squirrelflight, Daisy and the kits were gone, and all that was left was the soothing looks of her mate, who had come after Squirrelflight had let out another yowl, making the fighting Brackenfur glance back at her, and then get hit on the head with a huge badger paw. Sorreltail yowled again, and wished she wasn't pregnant so she could help her mate.

"Sorreltail? Brambleclaw told me you needed me." Cinderpelt asked, a tiny bit of blood dripping off her let out another yowl, and Cinderpelts eyes went dark.

"You're giving birth? Now?!" She asked. Sorreltail yowled again as blood started forming a pool around her.

Cinderpelt sighed and went to get herbs, returning in a few seconds.

"Eat these." She demanded, pushing comfrey towards her. Sorreltail quickly licked up the herbs, and suddenly the room started spinning.'_What kind of herbs were those!?_' She thought on fright.

* * *

"This is Poppykit, Honeykit and… Cinderkit." Sorreltail mewed, and Leafpool gasped.

---_Leafpool? But she's gone. ---_

"Honeykit, until you get your warrior name, you will now be known as Honeypaw." Firestar announced.

---

"Isn't Berrynose great?" Honeypaw asked, eyes shining.

---

"Honeypaw, from this day forward, your will now be known as Honeyfern."

"Honeyfern! Honeyfern!"

---

"One day we'll have kits like that." Berrykit **(now known as Berrynose)** whispered into Honeyferns ear.

"I'd like that." She mewed in embarrassment.

---

"Briarkit! Look out!" Honeyfern yowled, pushing Briarkit out of the way, just as a snake arched its back, and struck.

* * *

"Poppykit, until you get your warrior name, you will now be known as Poppypaw."

"Poppypaw! Poppypaw!"

---

"Poppypaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Poppyfrost."

"Poppyfrost! Poppyfrost!"

---

"I love you, Berrynose."

"I love you too, Poppyfrost." Berrynose replied, rubbing up against her.

* * *

"Cinderkit, until you get your warrior name, you will now be known as Cinderpaw."

"Cinderpaw! Cinderpaw!"

---

"Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Cinderpaw mewed with excitement.

"Then from this day forward, you will now be known as Cinderheart. After… our lost friend."

---

"Cinderheart, don't you ever wonder why you know things? Like herbs? You're not a medicine cat, and you knew what badgers smelt like, even when you'd never seen _or_ smelled one!" Jayfeather demanded.

Cinderheart shuddered, "I-I'm just really smart." She mewed.

"No Cinderheart! You're not smart! Your name isn't even Cinderheart!" Jayfeather snapped.

"W-What?" She asked shivering. Jayfeather stopped talking, looking surprised at his sudden outburst.

"What is my name, Jayfeather!" Cinderheart demanded. Jayfeather bolted off into the forest.

**(No that didn't happen, but it might! She'll find out eventually!)**

* * *

Sorreltail woke to the startling sound of badgers, and cats wailing.

"Cinderpelt? Cinderpelt where are you? Hello?" Sorreltail whimpered.

There was no reply.

"Cinderpelt? Is that you? Why are you sleeping?" Sorreltail asked an unmoving lump of fur.

Then Sorreltail noticed the blood…

**No, as said, that Cinderheart thing DID NOT happen. But it would be pretty dang awesome if it did. Anyway, review and get a Poppykit plushie. Request, and get a Honeykit and Poppykit AND Cinderkit plush! Another more… depressing ending.**

**Peace,**

**Cinderpaw11**


End file.
